The Immortal Bastion
| }} '''Noxus Prime' is the capital city of the Empire of Noxus. Located on the river delta in eastern Noxus, the city was built on top of an old fortification known as The Immortal Bastion. Lore }} Situated in the heartlands of what would later become the Noxian empire, the Immortal Bastion was built by a dreaded in a far distant age. Yet eventually besieged and conquered by a confederation of barbarian tribes who would make the stronghold their new capital. Within the stronghold's walls, the streets and alleyways are narrow and twisting, designed to stifle and frustrate any attacking force that managed to penetrate the fortress outer defenses. The rooftops are flat and crenelated, like the battlements of a castle, allowing soldiers above to dominate any enemy below. While nowhere near as pristine in appearance as the Great City of Demacia, the city is the visual representation of the empire's austere nature. Many noble houses are located in the capital, such as House Du Couteau. The city is also the headquarters of the enigmatic Black Rose cabal. Champions of Noxus Prime Other Related Champions * was previously imprisoned in one Noxus Prime's arenas. * is a daughter of the Gray Order's exiles of House Hastur. * was born in Noxus Prime. * is a member of the Black Rose that worships the Vilemaw of the Shadow Isles. * was captured and paraded on the streets of Noxus Prime. * was a corpse collector in the slums of Noxus, but later defected and moved to the Shadow Isles. * visited Noxus Prime during her breef employment in Noxus. * is a Yordle that went mad from imprisonment in the Immortal Bastion. * is a native Ionian that was captured by Noxian forces and forced to participate in the fleshing. Locations Noxus The Immortal Bastion 01.jpg|The Immortal Bastion Noxus The Immortal Bastion 02.jpg|Bastion Center Tower Noxus Oppressive And Defensible.jpg|Reckoner Arenas Noxus Life Is A Battle.jpg|Life Is A Battle Noxus The Fleshing Arena.jpg|The Fleshing Arena Noxus A State Of Perpetual Conflict.jpg|Mortoraa Noxus Layers Of History.jpg|Layers Of History Noxus The Armies Of Noxus.jpg|Bastion Outer Walls * '''Mortoraa:' Translated into Iron Gate, is a small district within the Immortal Bastion, known for being one of the wealthiest neighborhoods as well as home to the mysterious socialite, . Unlike many other districts which are typically cramped, the streets in Mortoraa are luxurious and comfortably spacious. However, at night it has a reputation as the most ominous district for the streets are never illuminated with torch-light or lanterns. * Shrine of the Wolf: A tall, multi-tiered tower with open sides, butting up against the old southern bulwarks of the Immortal Bastion. Each level of the tower is held aloft by three pillars of dark stone. In the center of the tower, looming almost fifty feet high, is a massive obsidian statue of a seated wolf. * Stairs of Triumph: A long unbroken flight of stairs leading to the Audience Chamber. Going to the Audience Chamber, a pair of liveried Legionnaires clad in dark steel stand sentinel every twelve steps. ** Audience Chamber: An old cavernous throne room, large enough to house over a thousand petitioners. While Boram Darkwill once perched on the throne, the Trifarix who now lead Noxus sit at a simple marble table at the foot of the throne’s raised platform to discuss the future of Noxus and hear petitions from leaders of its regions. Sion Update Promo 1.png|Sion's Memorial (Newly built) Sion Update Promo 2.png|Sion's Memorial (Run down) Sion Update Promo 3.png|Sion's Memorial (Black Rose) Sion Update Promo 4.png|Sion's Memorial (Reanimation) * Sion's Memorial: This memorial and tomb is dedicated to , a Noxian war hero celebrated as the killer of the Demacian king Jarvan I. It was later used to contain the resurrected form of Sion before , with the aid of the Black Rose, was successfully able to control him by the use of blood. The current state of this memorial is unknown, though the former man once housed in it unwillingly serves Noxus once more.Sion: Reborn * Slums: The sprawl of dwellings built beyond the battle scarred walls of the Noxian capital where many people live in abject poverty and death is commonplace. Tally-men of Kindred often notch their staffs and bare bodies from the almshouses. *'The Fleshing Arena:' Noxus has been renowned for a spectacle called The Fleshing, though it is unknown if this still continues. It is a gladiatorial event with a cruel twist: as a fighter wins their matches, the number of opponents they fight simultaneously, generally other prisoners of war, increases.Xin Zhao/BackgroundAlistar/Background This meant eventual death for every contender, though also unparalleled glory. Both and are survivors of the spectacle, with Xin Zhao holding the record for defeating the most opponents. *'Zagayah Enclave: '''Coastal enclave inhabitated by Shurimans who joined the empire on tented pavilions. It is known for it's desert marching songs. Wildlife Drake-Hounds A distant relative of dragons, '''Draken-hounds' are a species of wingless, wolf-sized carnivores that lair in the mountains to the north of the Noxian capital. They are vicious pack hunters, and much favored in Noxus as war-beasts, guard creatures, herding animals, and expensive (albeit dangerous) pets. To own one or more drake-hounds is a visible symbol of wealth and power. Elmarks Elmarks are a domesticated herd herbivore animal. Nightbloom Nightbloom are a rare flame-red petaled flower native to the . It is virtually extinct except for a few who bushes that are cared for in garden in his mansion in Noxus. On the Blessed Isles they blossomed on the evening of the summer solstice. By morning the flowers wilted, leaving only blackened petals, not to be seen again until the following year. But for one night, they illuminated the forest with blazing crimson. If the flowers petals are plucked the remaining petals immediately curl inwards, the stem bending away as if it can express fear. Culture Objects= Architecture Noxus Layers Of History.jpg|Catacombs Noxus A State Of Perpetual Conflict.jpg|Crenellated Roofs Noxus Noxtoraa.jpg|Noxtoraa * Almshouse: They are dwellings built originally by the Tallymen for poor people to live in. * Berms: A berm is a war fortication used by warmasons, an artificial earthen ridge built as a defense against artillery fire. * Catacombs: Catacombs are underground passageways beneath Noxus. They may or may not be meeting locations for the Black Rose. * Crenellated Roofs: Indented battlements of roofs that overhang the lower floors, used for shooting arrows or firing missiles through. They are part of the reason why most Noxian-built homes and buildings are highly defensible. * Noxtoraa: Whether a city is taken by force or willingly swears fealty to Noxus, warmasons immediately set to work in stamping the empire’s signature of authority upon the newly acquired territory. Representing the strength of Noxus, they are raised to instill fear and to demand fealty from all who passed beneath them. Gateway arches of dark stone quarried from the mountains surrounding the capital are built on every road leading to the city. Known throughout Valoran as Noxtoraa (gateway to Noxus in Ur-Nox), these towering structures leave approaching travelers in no doubt as to who holds the reins of power. |-|Mythos= Lamb and Wolf The are well known and followed in Noxus. Lamb represents a peaceful end while the Wolf represents a violent end. Since Noxians, especially the military, vow to fight to the death, Wolf is honored with more rigor and panoply than Lamb. The Shrine to Wolf can be found in the capital fortress. The shrine is a tall, multi-tiered tower with open sides, butting up against the old southern bulwarks of the Immortal Bastion. Each level of the tower is held aloft by three pillars of dark stone. In the center of the tower, looming almost fifty feet high, is a massive obsidian statue of a seated wolf. Government General= Law of the Empire Noxus meritocracy is exemplified by the Trifarix doctrine, otherwise known as the "Principles of Strength". This is made up of three core aspects. Might, Vision, and Guile. Each citizen must strive to embody all three as an ideal for prosperity, and if they are weak in one it could falter the empire. The Trifarix Noxus was once ruled by the will of fallible emperors, the last being Boram Darkwill. Since Swain's rise to power, Noxus is no longer governed by an individual but instead a triad of equal leaders known as the Council of Three, each representing one of the core Principles of Strength. According to Swain's reasoning, while a single person could doom Noxus through incompetence, madness, or corruption, a group of three would always have two others to hold any rogue third member accountable, ensuring that no individual can rule Noxus unopposed. Noble Houses These noble houses have existed since the first walls were raised around Noxus, and lead lives of privilege as they play a key role in politics. They believed that their proud heritage was the nation’s greatest strength, but many hungered for greater influence, plotting against Boram Darkwill with a secret cabal united by nothing more than the symbol of a black rose. Old noble families still wield considerable power at the heart of the empire. |-|Organizations= Black Rose The Black Rose, led by , is what remains of a secret cabal that has existed far longer than Noxus itself. Initiates of the Black Rose have schemed from the shadows for centuries, looking to gain power in any way they can, drawing the rich and powerful - mages, nobles, and politicians alike - to their ranks. They dabble in the darker powers of magic, manipulation, assassination and deception and share hidden knowledge and secrets, in order to grow their areas of influence and power. Areas within the Black Rose’s domain are discreetly marked by their sigil, etched onto shadowed archways. Only an elite few learn the “origins” of their matron, though many have uncovered legends of a pale sorceress who aided the broken barbarian tribes, in their struggle against the infamous Iron Revenant. The Black Rose exists now to further the clandestine interests of those who can wield magic — with its rank-and-file composed of mundane nobles, drawn to rumors of miracles, kept in thrall and ruthlessly exploited. Even the most powerful military commander could only ever serve the cult’s true masters, as they fight one another for influence in games of intrigue and conquest, both in the Noxian capital and beyond its borders. Headsman To be a Headsman is a great honor. Headsmen are arbiters tasked with the sworn duty to maintain a strong security within their homeland. They are usually chosen by the leader of Noxus and receive direct orders to seek out internal and foreign threats to the empire, where they have free reign to conduct public executions upon those they deem fallible, treating weakness like a blight upon the nation. None was more dreaded than the extremest, - until his downfall. Order of Warmasons The warmasons are a distinct branch of the military, tasked not only with planning infrastructure, but also with scouting out enemy territory for future invasion. Notably, a few have infiltrated Piltover's upper echelons. Tallymen An order dedicated to taking care of the sick and dying. When a member recognizes someone’s suitability for their order they are inducted into their ranks, first as a digger of graves, then a pyre-builder, and finally corpse collector. The tools they use include iron-wheeled corpse carts, and a single knife for cutting death marks on a staff. Reckoner In Noxus, gladiator warriors known as Reckoners face one another in vicious arenas where blood is spilled and strength is tested- but none has ever been so celebrated as . is a former Reckoner and is known as Trivia * Noxian architecture was inspired by real life and , and (mainly Western European architecture) and , which might have inspired the Immortal Bastion. ** The Immortal Bastion also resembles the castle of from the series. * Travel from Piltover to Noxus Prime takes around 19 days by trade ship. Media Music= ;Related Music Sion, the Undead Juggernaut - Login Screen| Darius, the Hand of Noxus - Login Screen| Draven, the Glorious Executioner - Login Screen| League of Legends REBORN|Sion log 1- Glory League of Legends REBORN - Fall|Sion log 2- Fall League of Legends REBORN - Rise|Sion log 3- Rise League of Legends REBORN - Reborn|Sion log 4- Reborn Swain, the Noxian Grand General - Login Screen| Mordekaiser, the Iron Revenant - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Swain the Noxian Grand General - Champion Teaser| Surviving in Noxus dev diary - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Noxus Concept.jpg|Old Noxus skyline 1 Noxus concept old.jpg|Old Noxus skyline 2 Noxus night.png|Old Noxus skyline 3 Sion Update Promo 1.png|Sion's Memorial (Glory) Sion Update Promo 2.png|Sion's Memorial (Fall) Sion Update Promo 3.png|Sion's Memorial (Rise) Sion Update Promo 4.png|Sion's Memorial (Reborn) See also * Awaken * Thorns of the Black Rose * The Principles of Strength * The Black Powder Plot Category:Places Category:Noxus